Sei Lá, A Decadência De Uma Sabetudo
by Lary Shermie e Sam Shermie
Summary: O reinado de Mônic... digo, Hermione como a rainha do conhecimento acabou... E a sua maior ameaça é justo a Dinkin-wink-Ruiva-Oxigenada.. digo, Gina Weasley. Leiam e comentem!


**SEI LÁ - A DECADÊNCIA DE UMA SABE-TUDO! **

**Capitulo 1 - Gina, a sabe-tudo...**

  
Era um dia feliz e saltitante para Gina Weasley, finalmente, Harry, seu amado, tinha notado-a (era o que ela pensava)...  
Ela saiu feliz e saltitante, correndo pelas escadas em direção ao salão comunal da Grifinória, e pelo fato de estar tão abobalhada, acabou tropeçando em sua capa e saiu rolando escada abaixo, arrancando assim gargalhadas de todas as pessoas que ali estavam presentes...  
Hermione que era muito séria, foi logo socorrer a amiga, que nem tinha se dado conta que poderia ter fraturado a bacia...  
- Gina, o que aconteceu com você?! - começou Hermione, preocupada - Por que você está tão abobalhada?! Parece até o teletubbie roxo...  
- Mione! - repreendeu Gina, massageando a cintura. - Ele tem nome, sabia? Ele não se chama "Teletubbie roxo", e sim "Dinkin-winkin"... Eu vou... Eu vou te denunciar para o IBAMA!  
Hermione olhou confusa para Gina, e logo depois compreendeu. Gina sabia uma coisa que ela não sabia. Gina sabia uma coisa que a menina mais inteligente de Hogwarts não sabia.  
- Gina, como você se atreve a saber uma coisa que eu não sabia?! - começou Hermione, alterando a voz e esquecendo completamente que sua amiga Gina poderia ter fraturado a bacia. - Eu sou a garota mais sabe-tudo de Hogwarts!!! - agora ela gritava, sua face estava completamente vermelha, chamando a atenção de todos, que logo fizeram uma roda em volta das duas garotas para incentivarem uma briga. - Eu sou simplesmente a garota mais inteligente que essa escola já viu, e você sabe uma coisa que eu não sei?! Sua ruiva oxigenadaaaa!!!  
- Calma Moniquinhaaa!!! - Gina ficou completamente irritada com o insulto da amiga, seu cabelo era completamente natural, herança de família...  
- Mônica?! Mas meu nome é Hermione Granger!  
- Lero-lero - Gina mostrava a língua para Hermione, num ato muito infantil e ridículo para a garota de 15 anos que era. - Eu sei mais uma coisa que você não sabe!!! - Gina sorria maleficamente.  
- O que?! Não pode ser... O que mais você sabe que eu não sei?!  
- Há-há-há, todos chamam você de Mônica pelas costas!!! Porque seus dentes eram iguaizinhos aos dela!!!  
- Que Mônica é essa?! Ela estudou aqui em Hogwarts?  
- Não sua burra, é a dentuça do cabelo de BomBril (comprem só BomBril o original!!! Nada de Assolan, viu?!) - É a Mônica do gibi!! Que tem até o Cascão, o Cebolinha, a Magali...  
Mônica, er... Hermione, inconformada por não ser mais a sabe-tudo, foi para um cantinho escuro, onde tinha uma poltrona muito velha e mofada; Como Gina poderia ser agora tão inteligente?! - Ela olhou para Gina, que estava cercada de pessoas pedindo-lhe autógrafos com inveja...  
- Mas como aquela ruivinha oxigenada pode ser a mais popular e sabe-tudo da escola?! Como ela consegue pegar o gostoso do Harry, o sexy do Draco e o fofo do Neville ao mesmo tempo?! Enquanto eu, só consegui pegar o trasgo do Krum!!! - Hermione falava consigo mesma, enquanto Gina era bajulada por todos, dava autógrafos e fazia imitações dos Teletubbies... - Ah, mas isso não vai ficar assim!!! Eu vou acabar com a popularidade da Gina Miss Sabe-Tudo-Ruiva-Oxigenada e vou voltar a ser a sabe-tudo mais querida de Hogwarts!!! Ou não me chamo Mônic..., ops, er... quero dizer, Hermione Granger!!! Gina me aguarde!!!

_(Continua...)_

  
**N/As:** Uma fic de comédia, feita por dois Shermies quando realmente não tinham nada mais útil para fazer... Não esperamos que gostem, mas esperamos que comentem! Yeah...

**Lary Shermie:** aeeee, esse capitulo foi escrito quase todo por mim hauahua ai o Sam betou ele XD o que vocês acharam?! Huhuhu bom, vou aderir a campanha da nossa querida escritora Biba Akizuki então, REVIEWS JÁ!!!

**Sam Shermie:** Esse primeiro capítulo eu praticamente só betei, mas vou ter participações maiores nos próximos capítulos! E review, galera!  



End file.
